Swan and Jones
by Taze Like Darcy
Summary: What if Bella wasn't as heartbroken when Edward left her in the woods, but she still followed him. She is sent back into 1931. Indiana Jones finds her on the way to Pankot Palace. Cute Shorty. Sexy Indy. Mean Willie. Confident Bella. Bella is 18 and Indy is 24. I know that not his age in the movie but that's his age in this fic. R AND R PLEASE!
1. This Time I Wasn't Clumsy

I found myself laying on a dusty path rather than the cold, wet, soft, forest floor of the woods in my home town of Forks, Washington. I moaned as the bright light hit my face. Even with my eyes closed it still hurt. I bit the inside of my mouth when I heard footsteps approch me. I almost gasped when I heard what sounded like an elephant noise. Then the light dimmed when the person or thing stepped next to me and blocked the sun from my face.

"Who's she?" Came a child's voice.

"No idea Shorty." Came a rough, sexy voice. "But we can't leave her here." The child's voice spoke again.

"You just say that because she pretty lady." I felt the man touch my cheek and I almost gasped as a electric shock ran through my body. Though I told myself not to let this person know I am awake, I couldn't help that my eyes flew open on their own. I grabbed his wrist and blinked several time.

"What's wrong?" He asked. I whimpered hating that I felt weak.

"To bright," I told the man, closing my eyes. I let go of the man's wrist.

"Not used to the sun?" He asked concerned.

"I live ina place where the sun doesn't exist."

"Great a hermit." Said a woman's voice. I shook my head, great another Lauren Mallory.

"Open your eyes but this time more slowly." He told me. I did as told and opened my eyes slowly. He had given me the right advice since my eyes quickly adjusted to the world around me. It seemed to be a jungle out here, literally.

"So how's that?" He asked. I looked at him for the first time after my eyes adjusted and I almost moaned. I bit my lip. He had what seemed to be a leather jacket on, with a white button up shirt underneath. He had on brown combat boots, and brown khakis on. He had a whip resting on his hip, and as brown hat that covered his dark hair. He had sunkissed skin and green eyes that had gold flecks in them. He also had a slight stuble on his chin which made me think about how it would feel if he kissed my neck. The thought aroused me and I chasted myself for the stupid thoughts. How could a man like him like a girl like me.

"Better." I said my voice trembling. He looked down at me and for a second I felt self conscious, before I noticed he was looking at my closed which consisted of: a rain coat, navy blue t-shirt, and dark wash jeans.

"Why are you wearing a coat?" He asked.

"Because where I'm from it rains in my home town a lot. I don't know how I got here." I said sitting up with his help.

"Are you America?" He asked. I nodded. "Where at."

"Forks, Washington." I said. "It rains there all the time. That's why I'm not used to the sun." I peeled out of my jacket. He nodded and help me up. I dusted myself up and looked around. Then I found the reason I heard an elephant. There were three elephants. A big one which had no one on it. I suspected it was this man's. Then there was a slightly smaller one with a blonde hair, blue eyed woman on it, she was glaring at me and I had the feeling we weren't going to get along that well. Then my eyes came on a baby elephant holding a small boy. I smiled at him and he smiled back showing his pearly white teeth.

I squeaked suprise when I felt the man gently grab my arm and lead me to the biggest elephant. I motioned for me to climb on and I did so with his help. When I was comfortable he climbed on and postioned himself behind me. My eyes widened as his front pressed against my back and his croch touched my ass. I gasped as the elephant then started to move. He chuckled his chest vibrating. I shivered as he pulled me closer to his warm chest. I relished the feeling, since my ex-boyfriend Edward was hard as stone, and cold as ice I had never felt the warmth of a man other than a hug from my friends and family. I've never had someone hold me like this. Not even my ex, he said he didn't want to hurt me but I call that bullshit. I don't even know this man and he is holding me like a man would hold his lover.

"I never got your name." He said in a rough voice.

"Isabella Swan but I go by Bella." I told him without hesitation.

"Indiana, I also go by Dr. Jones, Jonesy, and Indy."He told me. "By the way that is a beautiful name." I blushed and he laughed before turning serious.

"Isabella I want you to stay with me okay?" He asked. I frowned and nodded. "These people are going to be different then you would think." He told me and I nodded understanding.

Suddenly the guide or whatever they are screamed. Indy climbed off the elephant and helped me down. He kept his toned arms around my waist for a moment before letting me go.

"Stay here." He told me. I nodded. The blonde woman walked past me and pushed me into the little boy who had been standing behind me. I gasped and pulled him around me as I fell so I wouldn't fall on top of him. His eyes widened and he looked down at me innoccently.

"Sorry pretty lady." He told me. I smiled He got up and dusted himself off and I did the same.

"Bella, my name is Bella." I told him with a smile. He smiled.

"Short Round, or Shorty." I smiled again and then Indy came back.

"Indy they're stealing our rides!" The blonde screamed.

"Willie we are walking from here and stop screaming." Indy yelled at her. Shorty giggled and Indy winked at him. I scenced these two are very close. I frowned as Willie walked over to us in high heels, how is she walking in those. She pushed me away for the second time and it made me lose my balance again and I fell on my ass. What a bitch. Indy helped me up and Shorty brushed me off. Willie sneered at me and started walking down the small path that led to the place we were going.

"I don't think she likes me." I told Shorty and Indy, Shorty smiled and pointed it at me.

"She jealous, you are pretty on inside and out." He told me. I blushed and thanked.

"Come on Shorty." Indy told him picking him up and placing him on his back.

"Indy hurry, if she can't keep up leave her." Came Willie's voice.

"You call him Dr. Jones doll!" Shorty yelled.

I laughed while Indy winked at me. When we caught up with Willie she looked at me and sneered. The she looked at Indy and smiled flirtatiously. Shorty looked at me and shook and rolled his eyes. I giggled making her and Indy look at me. I blushed and Shorty laughed. Indy smirked and I swear Willie almost fainted. Shorty laughed and I joined in, making her turn to us and glare. I smiled innocently and Shorty did the same.

Indy shook his head and laughed contiuing down the lane. He used his free arm to wrap it around my waist and pull me to his side. I blushed and Shorty laughed. That when I tripped over Willie's convientely placed foot. I tripped, right before we fell Shorty jumped off Indy's back. I gasped as Indy fell on top of me. I panted and blushed. He chuckled and got off of me while Shorty laughed.

"Are you usually this clumsy?" He asked. I shook my head, and he frowned. Me still lying on the ground he grabbed my waist and picked me up slinging me over his shoulder. Willie huffed and walked away. I glared at Shorty who was practically rolling on the ground with laughter. He then slapped me on the ass and started walking down the path again.

"Why does this kind of stuff happen to me?" I asked Shorty who followed behind me and Indy. Indy laughed, I glared at his back. I hated to admit this but he did have a very sexy ass though. 


	2. Creepy Chatter

Hey guys, I am so sorry about the wait I have had a rough couple of months and I will try to update all my fics now that I have the time so if you hang with me I will get all that done. Now further more - ignore the run on sentence I just wrote - thank you for all your reviews. All of them made me think about why I hadn't written an Indiana Jones fic sooner. Now this might not be perfect because I am watching the series as I type so if you see a word that doesn't belong and is totaly random please don't judge me. Bare with me! I loved ALL the reviews and I had more on this fic in the first week then I had on my others after three chapters so lets get this show on the road. Read and Review thanks :)

Chapter 1

Indiana Jones' POV (Crazy Right!)

Women naturally swoon when they see me and the girl was no different. The thing was though she seem to hold and innocence to her and I couldn't help but be attracted to that. Compared to Willie the blonde singer I had picked up in Shanghigh she was like a breath of fresh air. Sure she was clumsy, but she made up for by her personality and my personal favorite her tendency to be quiet. The reason behind that might be because she doesn't know us but I have a feeling that I will still like her a lot better than Willie.

The rest of the journy to Pankot Palace was quiet and slow. Bella and Shorty talked quiet and every once and a while Bella would move trying to get in a more comfortable position. Each and every time I would have to hold back the groan as her delectible ass brushed against my cheek. Finally the dirt road turned into sandstone bricks and I knew we were close, not to mention I could see the Palace from the road.

Bella and Shorty seem to notice because they both went silent. I stopped once we reached the courtyard for the palace. (A/N- I really don't know how to describe it, you should know what I mean though) As gently as I could I sat Bella down on her feet and looked around. Noticing her faint look, I grabbed hold her arm and waited until she was okay. She finally nodded while Willie scoffed in the back ground. Shorty who seemed to have grown a little attated to Bella skipped to her side with a curious look on his face. As we made our way further into the palace grounds.

Finally we found our way to what seemed to be the main entrance into the royal castle. A small man in a bland gray looking, ah, um, thing greeted us at the doorway.

"I would think you look rather lost, but then again I can't say where you might look at home." I noticed how his gaze went over Willie and I couldn't help but see the lust buried in the mud brown dephts. His eyes roamed over Shorty who wasn't even given a second glance, then me, he looked on. The his eyes landed on Bella in her tight jeans and long sleeved shirt that hugged her curves in the most deliouse way. The lust I had seen in his eyes when he had saw Willie was nothing compared to the look he gave Bella. My anger flared, no way in hell, over my dead body would he touch Bella. Wait a minute why the hell did it matter.

"No, we're not lost we're heading to Delhi, this here Miss Scott, Mr. Round-"

"Short, Round." Shorty cut in making Bella and me smile.

"This is Miss Swan." Bella bowed her head slightly in a way that showed curtusy but never did she say a word. "And I am Indiana Jones."

"Ah, the famous archiologist-" Willie decided to cut in then.

"Hard to believe isn't it." I tried hiding my frown and I was successful.

"I remember first hearing your name when I was in Oxford." He shook my hand and I wasn't successful in hiding my frown when I felt how sweaty and clamy his hands were. "I am Chatter Lal, Charmed." He said bowing slightly to Willie and Bella. Bella frowned slight and took a step closer to me, Shorty was close to her side. She obviously knew he was lusting for her. Willie seemed very attracted and calm around this because she smiled senceraly and bowed slightly. I rolled my eyes sometimes blondes really get on my nerves.

"Come please." He motioned for the opened palace doors and he walked back up the steps. I motioned for Willie to follow him since she was so comfortable around him. I knew some how Bella didn't want to be anywhere near him. I went next then Bella followed with Shorty close at our side. Chatter led us to three rooms he showed Willie her's first then, mine and Shorty's and I knew why he did it in that order in an instant. He wanted to be alone with Bella. I watched quietly in the doorway as he led her down the hallway to a room that was two doors down from mine and that made me a little nervous. When he showed her, her room she thanked him and quickly walked into it. I nodded in approval, good girl. I don't like him one bit. He seemed like a sick son of a bitch.

Bella's POV

After a refreshing bath I walked back into the beautiful room that I would be staying in. It was done in a beautiful red. Painting of Indian women were all over the walls making the room seem lively. The bed which was basicly nothing but a matress in the middle of the floor was decorated with white linens and silk curtains. My attetion was on the table by the door though. A bouquet of ruby red roses sat in a clear glass vase, it had not been there when I had first entered the room. Next to it sat a folded peice of paper. I walked over to it cautiously, acting as if it were a bomb ready to explode at any second. I picked up the paper gently and unfolded it.

Dear Miss Swan,

In the dresser is dresses and in the box by the bed is jewlery. Tonight at 9 there is to be a feast dress and join us please.

Yours Truly,

Chatter Lal

My nose wrinkled. Something was off about that little man, and I didn't it one bit. He looked at me in a way which made me feel dirty. I knew he was lusting for me but he was taking no time in hiding his desire for me, and I wish he would. I looked over at the dresser he was talking about and opened the oak doors. Inside were about ten dresses one different than the other, never the same. I looked through it and my heart clench when I came across a midnight blue one. _He_ like blue. I would never see that color in the same way again. He had controled my life never once giving me a choice, or say in anything.

He thought he was protecting me but in reality it just made me mad, and when I'm mad I tend to hit things. So it's very dangerous. I sighed, why was I thinking about him? He was nothing now. He was never coming back and that was the end of that. My mind wondered to the man I had just met. A confident, young, and thrilling man, who took my breath away. I never had feelings like this before. He seemed to know what he was doing to women though he never seemed to flaut himself. Most boys that were in my class if they looked like him they would flaut themselves off.

He was really nice to me, though most of the walk here I was slung over his shoulder with nothing to look at but his perfect ass. I remember the muscles that were hidden under his shit and jacket but hid nothing when I was pressed against him. Every once in a while, my ass would rub against his chin and cheek and I would have to fight the moan that threatened to escape my lips as the stubble on his chin would go through my thin jeans.

I shook my head ridding myself of these thoughts. I grabbed a simple blood red dress from the dresser. It had little silver patterns on and would go nicly with my damp hair. I pulled it on and was struggeling with the zipper when I heard a knock at the door. My mind instanly race to the thought of Chatter Lal coming to escort me to the dinner. I groaned, please dear lord not that. Somehow I found my voice.

"Who is it?" Somehow I kept the distaste from my voice. I tried hard to zip it, pulling at the zipper of the stupid dress with all my might.

"It's me." I sighed in relief. Indy. Still struggling with the zipper in one hand I opened the door and blushed. Indy was in a nice suit though he had not shaven, he was wearing glasses that had round rims and he smelled really nice. Like tobbaco and spice.

"May I come in?" He asked. I had a feeling that he didn't ask that question a lot.

"Yeah." I grunted. I moved over to the side making sure to keep my bare back away from him. I grunted again as he passed by me looking around the room. I brought my hand away from the zipper and bit my lip as I noticed how red and raw they looked.

"Need help?" Indy asked. Though I had tried to be sneaky I had not pulled past him the fact that I couldn't zip the stupid dress.

"Please?" I asked. He nodded and walked slowly behind me. I felt his callaoused hands find the zipper. He pulled it up slowly his hand sending a shiver though my body. When the zipper was all the way up his hand lingered slightly. I turned around to face him and gasped at him closeness. His minty breath washed over my face and I took a deep breath.

"Thank you." I whispered softly. He nodded leaning in a little. I leaned in. Soon we were inches apart, just when our lips were about to touch, the door to my room burst open.

I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry my fingers were starting to hurt and my computer doesn't save anything so I hope I can end this cliffhanger soon. I'll try to update my other fics just bear with me please. Thanks! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	3. The Dinner

Hey guys. Try not to kill me. The last few weeks before Christmas were the worst of my life on top of that we didn't have internet so yeah! Again I am watching Indiana Jones while I type this and there will be a few mistakes. I love you guys for all the reviews and love for this fic. I don't own Idiana Jones. Read and Review. I noticed that the last chapter said Chapter 1. It's chapter 2.

Chapter 3

Bella's POV

"Need help?" Indy asked. Though I had tried to be sneaky I had not pulled past him the fact that I couldn't zip the stupid dress.

"Please?" I asked. He nodded and walked slowly behind me. I felt his callaoused hands find the zipper. He pulled it up slowly his hand sending a shiver though my body. When the zipper was all the way up his hand lingered slightly. I turned around to face him and gasped at him closeness. His minty breath washed over my face and I took a deep breath.

"Thank you." I whispered softly. He nodded leaning in a little. I leaned in. Soon we were inches apart, just when our lips were about to touch, the door to my room burst open.

Indy and I jumped apart fast. Shorty stood in the doorway, or rather bent over laughing his head off. He knew what was going on there was no way to deny it. I blushed a deep red, while Indy cleared his throat.

"Let's go eat I'm starving." Shorty said bounding into the room the fact that me and Indy were about to kiss cleared from his mind. Indy shook his head and I giggled. Indy lifted his arm out from me, and I slipped my hand into the crook of his arm. Never had I ever done anything like that before, but I did it without thinking. The three of us walked together to the dinning hall. When there I noticed I was the only woman who was guest. Willie hadn't arrived yet. I looked around and noticed the only women in the room besides me were dancing and one was singing. I giggled under my breath as I watched Shorty running away from the women as they danced towards him. He yelled in Japenese the whole way. Indy looked at him and chuckled with a smile.

"Ah, Doctor Jones, nice oh you and Miss Swan to join us." Chatter Lal's lust filled gaze lingered on me before he turned to Indy. He motioned to the man behind him. The man was average height, in a red suit. "We have been honored with so many guest today this is Captain..."

The man cut him off"...Bonburret." (A/N: I don't know how to spell it.) I noticed Chatter Lal's eyes flash with anger. I was guessing he didn't like him. The Captain held out his hand to Indy and Indy shook it without hesitation.

"The British think it amusing to check up on us at their convinance." Chatter Lal said with a slight snarl that the Captain didn't pick up. "Makes us feel like well cared for children." I rolled my eyes. Petty problems weren't my thing.

That's when Willie made her entrance she arrived in a dress that was the color of her hair, and I couldn't help but think about why she had so much jewlery on. Chatter Lal and the Captain went to talk to someone else. Willie who was looking around, found Indy instantly. She made her way to him. I rolled my eyes. That bitch wouldn't take a hint. I could tell that Indy didn't like her from the way he would glare, tell her to shut up, and how his voice changed when he talked to her. She didn't waste anytime voicing an opinion that she had.

"I think the Manjaga, is swimming in loot." She said to Indy ignoring me completly. Spotting Chatter Lal she turned to him and asked him who the Manjaga's wife was. Gold Digger.

20 minutes later we were seated. I was sitting on Shorty's right side while Willie was on his right. Indy was on the left side on the table next to the head of the table. Chatter Lal was across from him, and the Captain by Indy. Trumpets blared and I knew instatly that the Manjaga was coming. A few men walked in and behind them was a kid dressed in very fancy clothes and jewlery. The Manjaga. He sat down at the head of the table looking rather bored. I heard Willie growl out dissapointed.

"That's the Manjaga?" She growled. "A kid!" She spat the word 'kid' as if it were dirt under her feet.

"Maybe he like older women?" Shorty joked giggling. I about killed her when she glared down at him.

Then the food came out. First was a plate of beeltes. I had learned about Indian food at school so I wasn't suprised. Willie about had a heart attack. I declined it polietly, unlike her with her disgust written all over her face. Shorty was the same as me, when a man had brought in a snake he had slid a little closer to me. When a man was passing, I motioned that I wanted to talk to him. He had a kind face and seemed like he would be very nice about anything I asked.

"I'm a vegitarian, do you have anything like fruit or vegitables?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. I looked around the table as I waited, when my eyes fell on Indy. He was looking at the snake as if it would come back to life and eat him whole. I knew instantly that he was scared of snakes. Though how could I judge I was deathly afraid of spiders. The man I had talked to took away my other plate that was clean and place a plate with grapes, apples, baby carrots, and small orages in front of me.

I thank him with a smile and he smiled back with a nod. I nudged Shorty who was looking at the men eating the snake babies with a look of slight disgust. I could tell he was hungry. He looked at me with innocent eyes, and I motioned to my plate, he smiled and grabbed an apple. I grabbed a carrot and munched on it quietly. Soon the plate was empty and our stomaches were full. Me and Shorty joked and talked to each other the whole time we divared the food and it was nice. The last dish was chilled monkey brains and Shorty and I tried so hard not to laugh when Willie fainted. I felt someone gazeing at me and I noticed Indy looking at me. He looked to where Willie was now lying on the ground and I saaw him chuckle and shake his head.

When dinner was over me and Shorty waited for Indy who was still talking to the Captian. When he was done he walked to us. Willie had made her way to her room already, so we left. Shorty looked like he was about to pass out he was so tired. Indy seemed to notice this and slung him on his back, giving him a piggy back ride the rest of the way to their room. Shorty fell asleep half way through the journey. I noticed how Indy would talk to Shorty and play with him. Even if they didn't know it Indy was a father figure to him. When we got to their room I was going to go on to my room when Indy said for me to wait in a whisper. He walked into the room leaving the door open, before coming out again Shorty less. He closed the door softly and held out his arm out to me for the second time and I did the same as last time. That when I saw Chatter Lal walking down the hallway in front of us. Oh, that was why he didn't want me to walk to my room alone. I would obviously would have been pounced by Creepy Chatter. When we got to my room he had slowed down and I knew he was waiting for Indy to leave. Indy seeing this walked into the room with me.

I could tell that Indy saw that Chatter was lusting for me. I closed the door and leaned against it looking at Indy, biting the inside of my cheek. Then without warning Indy grabbed me and pulled me to him his arms around my waist. He lowered his head to mine and our lips met for the first time. He kissed me with a passion that made my stomache clench with desire. Edward had never kissed me like this and the new feeling was amazing. I moaned and he groaned pulling me closer. When our lungs started burning we pulled away both of us panting. We stood there in silence before Indy reluctenly sighed and spoke.

"I got to get back to my room." My mind wondered to Shorty and I nodded. He pecked me on the lips one last time, before pulling away from me. He left the room pulling the door closed behind him. I sighed and got ready for bed, not knowing that it would be the longest night of my life.

Don't dorget to review. I try and update soon, but you have heard that before and I have disappointed, but I will realllllllllllllllllyy try.


	4. The Tunnel

Chapter 4

Indy's POV

I don't know what it is about her but I couldn't help but find myself attracted to her. I licked my lips as I remembered the kiss she and I had shared just a few moments ago. I sighed running my hand through my hair. The kiss was amazing, she was a great kisser. Hers lips were as soft as flower petals, and she tasted like vanilla and strawberries. I couldn't help but remember how perfect she felt in my arms like she was ment to be there.

Maybe I was just dreaming it. I opened the door to the room Shorty and I shared and I grinned when I heared his soft snores. I walked in and placed my glasses on the bedside table. I threw my dress jacket over my shoulder and threw myself down on the soft bed. I looked over at the clock, 10:47. I'll start looking for the rock tommarow, it's been a long, shitty day. As I closed my eyes, I felt the light from the lamp being blocked. I frowned, someone else had to be in the room, because Shorty was still snoring happily on his cot.

My eyes flew opened and leaning over me was a plump man with a sword. I was momentarily startled, and that gave him the upper hand. He grabbed me around the neck and flew me onto the floor. I coughed and jumped to my feet. I felt his arms encircle my neck and I struggled as much as I could against the dunderhead, but it was no use. I tried to scream yell or anything but nothing came out. I felt my lungs burn at the need of oxygen. I acted on instint and elbowed him in the gut. He stumbled back coughing and gagging. He took one look at me and went for the door.

"Indy, your whip!" Short Round yelled. He threw the whip and I caught it with ease. I lashed the whip forward and it caught the man around the neck. He pulled the end from my grasp and it flew in the air the end getting caught in the fan above us. He chocked and shouted out as he was dragged up to the fan, then it stopped.

"Short stuff, the light switch." I said pointing to the switch without taking my eyes off the plump man going around and around. When Shorty turned off the light switch the man fell with a dull thud. We're good, I thought looking at the man a little longer before I relized, this was planned. Which ment ... Bella!

I threw the door open and it banged against the wall in protest. I ran down the hallway and to her door. I didn't even bother to knock I barged right in. Bella who had, I guess, been sleeping jumped up in her bed and promptly fell in the floor. I felt a twinge of regret as she got up still tangled in the sheets rubbing her head.

"What the hell is going on?" She mummbled under her breath. I was already searching around the room though, searching for a person who would try and kill my Bella. My Bella? Since when is she my Bella?

"Are you okay?" I said running over to her and helping her as I had finsished my incepction.

"Yeah." She looked at me searching my face for any signs as to why I was here. She probably noticed the tension in my body but I really didn't care, because I was trying to figure out why someone would want to kill me. I was so lost in my theories that when I felt her touch what I guess was a bruise, it hurt like hell, on my neck. "Indy what happened. Your neck." She said concerning lacing her voice.

That was the worst time to realise what she was wearing. A small black lacy nightgown that ended 6 inches above her knee. I groaned as I noticed her pale, creamy legs seemed to go on and on. Great, now I have a hard on, thank you universe.

"I was attacked." I managed to say, when I realized I hadn't awnsered her question. "I thought they would've wanted to kill all of us but I guess it was just me. I laughed under my breath, it was always me they wanted to kill no one else. The fucking universe, just loved to throw obsicales my way.

"Are you okay?" She said turning my head slightly so she could see better. I nodded no really trusting my voice as her hands felt nice rubbing against my neck softly. That's when I noticed the roses, that were sitting on a round table near the window.

"The flowers." I mummered. I walked over to them, and I noticed the petals moving slightly.

"Lal gave them to me I thought that they would look nicer there." She said softly. She walked up beside me. I bent down slightly and place my hand in front of the flowers and I felt the slight breeze. I looked around and finally my eyes came across a pillar. The pillar looked to be marble and I didn't see how a breeze could come from there. I walked closer and ran my hand along the body of the pillar, which I hadn't noticed until the moment I laid my hand on the boob, was a lady.

"Indy what are you doing?" She asked confusion and concern lacing her angelic voice. I would be worried to when the person I just kissed started groping a fucking pillar. I pushed forward hard and I heard Bella squeak with suprise when the pillar gave way and a doorway appeared. Shorty squeased into the little pathway next to me as I took the manuscript from my pocket.

"Short Round, go get our stuff we're leaving." I said looking back in forth from the wall to the manuscript. A few minutes later Shorty came back followed by Miss Priss Willie Scott.

"What in God's name are you doing. I was in the middle of my beauty sleep." She said harshly pushing Bella out of the way to get to me. I rolled my eyes and came back out of the passage way. I noticed Bella pulling on her pants and her shoes as I grabbed my hat and whip from Shorty. Bella came up beside me as I walked back into the tunnel with Shorty. Shorty went to touch the wall but right I was about the chaist him Bella grabbed his hand gently and brought it back down.

"If you touch the wall the oil from your hands will transfer and it will increase the damage to it." Bella said simply with a smile. She blushed as she noticed me staring at her. Hey, I couldn't help it, she seemed very smart, not a lot of people knew that little fact. I blinked and turned my attention back to the wall, as Willie decided to show her bleach blonde head.

"It's the exact same." I said gruffly. I looked down the tunnel and sighed. If the rock was going to be anywhere it was going to be down this tunnel. Bella seemed to know what I was thinking about, because she backed out of the tunnel silently, and I knew she ment she would stay here.

"Come on Shorty." I said motioning for him to follow.

Bella's POV

I paced back in forth, my black converses making small squeaking noises as I turned. They had been in there for about thity minutes. They're voices were muffled soflty and I couldn't make out what they were saying. Suddenly I heard a giant crash and Shorty yelling in Japenese. I frowned, what was going on.

"WILLIE!" I heard Indy shout. I frowned what the hell would they need her for. I turned to see Willie slipping on my housecoat.

"Bet I'm going to get all dirty again." She muttered under her breath as she grabbed the lantern and made her way into the tunnel. I frowned. Whatever they were needing her for couldn't be good especially with that crash. I ran over to my jacket and flung it on and made my way into the tunnel. I jumped as I heard Willie scream. I noticed her looking at what seemed to be two dead people. If I said it didn't bother me I would be lieing. It was disgusting but Indy and Shorty needed our help. I grabbed Willie by the arm and dragged her on through the tunnel.

As we got deeper into the tunnel the sound of crunching under our feet made me shutter. What were we walking on. "Ew, what are we walking on?" Willie groaned from behind me. I rolled my eyes and let go of her arm.

"Hurry up!" Indy yelled.

"Come on Lady!" Shorty's squeaky voice screamed.

"THERE ARE TWO DEAD PEOPLE DOWN HERE!" She screamed a rather too loudly.

"There are going to be two dead people in here if you don't hurry." Indy growled. His voice was muffled and I really didn't know where he was. I looked around but saw him no where. My heart clench as I realized the seoriousness of their situation.

"Oh look I broke a nail." I heard her say as if there was no one about to die. I jumped as she let out a blood curdling scream.

"Willie there has to be a release lever somewhere. There a hole on the right." He said. I saw her look at both holes in the lanterns light, and she chose the cleaner holeo put her hand in. "Not that right the other right." She looked over at the other hole.

"I can't do it." She whimpered. My eyes widened.

"We are going to DIE!" Indy said yelling the last part. Willie groaned and hesitantly put her hand near the hole. I growled out irritated.

"Move it." I pushed my hand into the slime ignoring the creepy way it was moving. I felt the lever and I pulled it down. "I got it." I yelled through the wall, as I heard a deep rumbling sound. I looked over to see the wall opening and Willie ran into it. I followed behind her, and I tried not to laugh at the glare Indy was giving her even though she didn't notice. He looked at me and grabbed me pulling me to him and pecking me on the lips, I blushed. But then Willie decided to bend over and the doors started to close. Indy grabbed me around the waist and I grabbed Willie's arm, as we made our way to the other door.

"It her fault!" Shorty screamed. We slid under the door, Willie almost ran over Shorty. I looked at Indy and watched as he risked losing his arm to save his fucking hat. Men I'll never understand them. All I knew was that we were safe, for now.

Reviews are always amazing please review! Now I'm putting A pole up who will go into the pit. Willie or Bella, you decide. Pole up until 3/7/15 unless something comes up. Thanks! R and R

Taze Like Darcy :)


	5. Kidnapped

Hey Guys! Okay so for those of you who haven't checked who won yet it was, drum roll please...BELLA. Okay so here is the 5th chapter, hope you like it.

Chapter 5

Indy's POV

I kept my arm around Bella as we contiued to walk down the tunnel. As we went on it seemed to get wider and wider. My mind wonder to what happened a few minutes ago. I knew it was a bad idea to call to Willie to help, but I really didn't want to tramitize Bella for the rest of her life. But ended up Willie was nothing but a girl who didn't want to get her presious nails broken. Hell, Shorty and I would have died if it weren't for Bella. I guess I was wrong. Bella was looking around the tunnel with awe and curiousness masking her face. I tightened my arm around her waist, looking down at her wondering how she wasn't freaking out. Bella was weird like that and I would be lieing if I said I wasn't attracted by that. She seemed to accept what I do with no problem. Where all the other women in my life want that part gone.

Sure I was a proffesor and all the women I had once been with thought I would give up my adventures for them. They were all wrong. But for some reason I found that I cared for Bella's opinion about it. She seemed to think this was fun and a thrill for the most part. I was not happy that by having her with me could put her in danger though. People always seemed to want to kill me, and sometimes it would involve the person with me to get hurt. I shuttered as I remember what had happened to Maryian, she had died when one of the Nazis had came after me, she was murdered by them. (A/N: DON'T BE MAD AT ME I DIDN'T WANT HENRY 3RD (MUTT) TO BE BORN, Don't get me wrong I loved them both but they just don't fit in this fic, sorry)

I sighed and Bella looked up at me with a frown. I pressed my lips together as she searched my face for awnsers that I really didn't feel like sharing at the moment.

"Are you okay?" She asked her voice barley a whisper, so Shorty and Willie wouldn't hear. I nodded, not really trusting my voice very much. The thought of losing Bella set me on edge and I hated feeling that way.

I stopped in my tracks, stopping Bella who didn't notice until she tried to take another step only to find she couldn't. She looked back at me and Shorty, who had been walking beside Bella, stopped and stared at me knowing the look on my face.

"Indy, honey whats-"

"Shut up doll, Dr. Jones trying to think." Shorty scrowled her making Bella giggle, which in return earned a glare from Willie the Witch.

"Do you hear that?" I asked, hearing something, or someone. It sounded like chanting. Bella cocked her head to the side trying to hear what I was.

"Is that chanting?" Bella asked turning her head to me. I nodded knowing that I wasn't the only one. I noticed a hole in the tunnel wall that I hadn't seen before. I walked over to it letting Bella go. I walked over peeking out it to see men sitting their legs underneaith them, on the floor. A craves which I think held lava seperated the main area from what seemed to be a stage or platform. The men contiued to chant in the laugage and I heard the say Kali once in a while. When they brung out a man and put him in a coffin shaped cage I knew what this was.

Bella's POV

"Thugee Cult." Indy whispered under his breath. He was so caught up, I don't think he knew we were there. He turned and came face-to-face with me and his eyes widened for a minute. His spearamint breath fanned out across my face and I fought back the shutter that threaten to escape me.

"Shh." He said putting his finger to his mouth as Shorty walked up to me and squatted in front on me. He leaned against me and I wrapped my arms aroung his small form slightly as we watched. They contiued to chanted. and I closed my eyes as I watched a freaky dude in a horn helmet rip a guys heart out of his chest. Willie then started hypervenilating. She backed away from the whole and leaned against the wall, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths. After a while the people started to file out and after an hour we were sure no one was coming back. Indy pointed to the the alter and that was when I noticed the glowing stones the skull shaped area had for eyes and a nose.

"There the stone." Indy mummbled under his breath.

"Why they glow?" Short asked looking over at Indy.

"The dimonds inside-" Willie rushed over to us.

"Dimonds?" She asked in a loud whisper. Indy rolled his eyes and nodded. He contiued at what he was saying as I looked around. Something didn't feel right. I felt as if someone were watching us. I looked around the cave and shook my head. After being around vampires and watching my every step this is what I get. I will probably be paronoid my whole life.

"I'm going down there." My eyes widened. I turned to Indy his green eyes seemed to light up at the adventure. I bit my lip and hugged Shorty a little tighter me.

"Okay." Shorty and I muttered at the same time. Willie wasn't really listening.

I watched as he climbed through the hole and fell to the bigger part of the area. I watched as he looked down in the cavern and the he grabbed his whip and whipped it tying it to a rock somewhere. He pulled it to make sure it would hold, before swinging across. My heart beat faster as he approached the alter. He looked at it for a moment azalizing, making me wonder what he did as a job.

He fially opened his bag and grabbed the rocks making them stop glowing. He stuffed them in the bag that hung low on his hip. He turned back around and looked at us with a smile. I smiled back. He was about to come back when he turned his head frowning. I frowned. He took a step to his left and I watched as he walked away.

Just then I felt someone wrap their arm around me and place their hand on my mouth. I screamed, the sound muffled by the hand. I tried kicking and clawing at my attacker but I couldn't find my prize.

When I saw them grab Shorty I fought harder. I watched as he kicked away his attackers and then come to my aide. I noticed Willie running away from the corner of my eye. Shorty kicked my attacker in the downstairs area, before grabbing my hand and running. I gasped as we came face to face with the horned man with a few men. I instantly pulled Shorty behind him, and pulled him close.

"Well, well, well." The man said his accent flowing through his yellow teeth making him hard to understand. "What do we have here?" I didn't dare say anything because I knew that whatever I said would make things worse. "AWNSER ME!" He yelled. I narrowed my eyes.

"Suck my ass." I said with an innocent smile. His face turned red. He turned to the gaurds and motioned to Shorty. They pulled Shorty off me.

"Take him to the cage with the man." He said. I went to get him but two of the gaurds grabbed me.

"You are man handleing a woman!" I yelled at them. "I will kick your ass." I said trying to make contact with them. I stomped my foot on one of the guys foot and he grunted. I grinned.

"Get her ready." He said. I shook my head trying to get away. Finally I realized it was useless and prayed to whatever god there was that Shorty and Indy would be okay.


	6. Fighting Myself

_Hey guys been a while since I have update. And I won't say much so, here is Chapter 6_

Chapter 6

BELLA'S POV

They dragged me back into my room and locked the door the main door leading into my room, using a key. Then they turned and went through the tunnel closing the tunnel behind them as they left. I looked around for a moment and then a gasp left my lips. The dancers who had been at dinner sat on my bed looking at me with grim expression. One of the four stood and walked over to me slowly. I swear I heard the funeral march in the background.

She grabbed me gently by the arm and dragged me in front of a makeup table. The three others came over and started stripping me down into nothing but my lace panties and bra. I blushed and tried to push them away, but they were like statues and didn't budge. One of them walked over to my waredrobe while the others forced me into a chair by the mirror. I took a ragged breath as they came at me with all sorts of makeup and perfume.

The other came back holding a white skirt, pants and top. They forced me into these things and sat me back down in the chair ruffley. I gulp as they powered my face and spread gloss against my lips. They brushed blush against my face, not caring that I was still trying to push me away. I looked into the eyes of the one in front of me, hoping to plead with her to let me go, so I could go find Indy and Shorty.

When I met her eyes though her brown eyes were blank. As if no one was home. I remembered the same look in the gaurds who had brought me here. What in the world was going on? I despretely looked into the eyes of the others and they had the same blank look. It was as if they were there but their supconsions wasn't. They then attatch a veil to my head so it covered the back of my head. Then they placed a flower necklace around my neck.

That was when I realised what they were going to do to me. They were going to drop me down into the pit. I panted fighting harder against the women. Then the two gaurds came back and they dragged me out of the chair. They dragged me out of the main entrance of my room and another entrance to the Thugee whatever, besides the tunnel.

INDY'S POV

The guards dragged me to a cage, and I vagually noticed Willie and Shorty as they chained me up. The other kids in there seemed older than the ones in the mine. I could see them below the cage, and I could hear their cries as the guards beat them with the whip barbaricly. I could handle a lot of things but child abuse was not one of them. These men would pay.

"Indy!" Short Round yelled coming up to hug me as thee guards left. I did the best to hug him back as he flung himself at me. Willie squealed and ran up to me hugging me also. I frown not really liking how her body pressed against mine. It was like she was dry humping me. Disgusting, I looked around the cage as Willie backed off, that was when I noticed.

"Where's Bella?" I asked. Shorty looked down sadly and my heart filled with dread. No, no, she alright. I wouldn't lose her too.

"I not know. They sperate us." Shorty said shaking his head sadly. My heart clenched what were they doing to her? Was she alright? It was all my fault. I should have never went down there. The rocks weren't that important.

"Let me die." One of the two boys spoke. Shorty looked at him questionly. "I pray to Sheba let me die." The boy said speaking to Shorty. "And I do not." The boy said sadly. Was it that bad? Anger flowed through me. Those fucking bastards. "Soon I will be put up the Kalli Ma Sleep." The boy said shaking his head.

"What?" Shorty asked.

"We will be forced to drink the blood of the Kalli Ma. It's like a nightmare, but you not wake up." He said.

I looked down at the guards, did the drink the blood, were they forced to all this shit. I looked down. What would happen to us? What would happen to Bella? Was she forced to take that stuff?

We stayed in the cage about two hours. Two gaurds came back and they unlocked me and dragged me out of the cage and I watched as they dragged Shorty after us.

I tried to stop them but I couldn't not even when they were whipping the kid I saw a son. Not even when they brought the blood out and forced it down my throat. I was hepless as they took my body into a room with many candles and dragged Short Round away, while I felt useless and limpless.

I could feel it trying to take over my body and I fought with all my might and strength. Then it got control and I was no longer able to control my own body. I could see and feel everything but I could not control it. I felt myself look around and then sit up. A smirk played on my lips while inside I was still fighting. This was defianly a nightmare.

BELLA'S POV

They dragged me onto the platform where I had seen them take that man's heart and I knew instanlty that was my fate too. That was when I saw him, and I knew it wasn't the man I had fallen in love with. While waiting for whatever fate I was about to see I had realised that I had fallen for the man. His stubborness that matched my own. His greens eyes that held a lot of wisedom. His strong body that seemed to fit perfectly to mine.

There he stood shirtless, blood dripping down his back in scarlet ribbions. I could see the cuts and I knew he had been whipped. I search his green eyes from across the room, searchng for the man I loved. He wasn't there all I saw was the cold, blank eyes, that came with the mind control they had somehow managed. They dragged me to the cage and I wanted to call out to him but I was in shook. Finally I found my voice.

"Indiana." I whispered. His eyes flashed for a second and then it was gone. He was fighting it I knew that for a fact. The guy with the horns seemed to see my conection to Indy and he grinned evily.

"My good man why don't you do the honors?" He asked Indy. Indy smilied twistedly and made his way over to me chanting something I couldn't understand.

INDY'S POV

He asked me to do the 'honors'. I felt disgusted as I made my way over to her. She looked beautiful and I was about to distroy that beauty because I couldn't fight back. I fought to gain control of my body but as my legs made their way to her, and I saw her face. Her chocolate brown eyes filled with dread, somehow she knew what was going to to happen, and what was happening to me and I knew that she didn't blame me.

"Idiana, snap out of it." She softly enough that only I was to hear. STOP! You're going to kill the woman you love! Love? Did I love her? I had only known her for a few days. I did. I did love her. I loved how she smilied at me. Her clumsiness. Her strength. The way she looked at me. I loved her, and I was about to kill her. I fought harder knowing I would never be able to live with myself. Or live at all for that matter. I watched as I reached out and touched her face. My fingers skimmed against the soft skin of her cheek, down her neck, to her shoulder, and down her arm. My fingers wrapped around her small wrist and I could feel her pulse under my finger tips. It was racing. She was afraid though her expression gave no hints of that. Her other hand reached out and touch my cheek, a tear running down her face as she did so.

"Indy, please come back to me." She seemed to hesitate for a moment. Then she spoke again. "I love you please." My heart shattered in my chest. She loved me back but she would never hear me say that I loved her also. My hand took her small one in mine and I watched in horror as I shackled her into the cage. Tears streamed down her face now with no abandon and I watched as I did the same with her other hand. I back up and close the gates in the front of her body. Her chest heaved with ragged breaths, and I wept in my head. I felt myself back up, and my lips opened and chanted on their own accord and I watch still fighting as they lowered her down in the pit.

BELLA'S POV

He had fought and that's all I asked. The heat of the pit was too much as they lowered me down, and as I felt my eyes close I prayed he knew I didn't blame him. Then everything went black.

INDY'S POV

As I fought the hardess I could to take my body back and save her, I didn't notice the small figure running onto the platform.


	7. Shorty's Rescue

Before I contiue on the story, I want to say thank you to all my fans. I know I am the only one to write a Bella/Indy story, and I'm kinda proud at myself at how it has turned out. No I'm not writing this because it's the final chapter, because I gonna have a few more chapters because there is still a lot to happen as you know. I know this story has mistakes and I'm sorry. But all I have gotten is good reviews for this story and I'm so proud! THANK YOU ALL OF YOU! So I wont't keep you any longer, here it is!

Chapter 7

Indiana's POV

As I fought the hardess I could to take my body back and save her, I didn't notice the small figure running onto the platform.

I felt my lips turn up into a twisted smile and I felt disgusted with myself. She would die and it would be all because I couldn't fight back. Suddenly the small figure of Short Round himself came running around from behind my body. He then started pulling at my arm tugging me slightly.

"WAKE UP DR. JONES! PLEASE WAKE UP!" I watched in horror as I raise my hand and slapped the nine year old to the ground. He fell, and the look on his face made me want to weep again. He looked hurt, and I understood why. I had no doubt in my mind that I was like his father, seeing as how his was dead. I still remember when my father hit me for the first time across the face, I hadn't deserved it but he still hit me. I had felt betrayed and hurt that he would do such a thing, and here I was doing the exact same thing to the boy I felt was my son. I could still see the chains going down into the pit from my view of Shorty and I felt helpless do anything about it. I had prepared the woman I loved for her death, and hit the boy who had become my son. If that wasn't what you called a monster I don't know what was.

My lips formed that twisted smile and again and from the conor of my eye I saw the bastard himself smiling at me. Mola Ram looked at me with a evil glint in his eyes, and I forced myself to gather the strenght I had left, I pushed against the blackness in my mind, trying to break free of it and take back what was rightfully mine. If I had listened to Shorty when we were at the village this never would have happened.

"Dr. Jones?" Came Shorty's hurt voice, and at the sound of it I fought harder. I watched as Mola ordered the gaurds to grab Short Round, and I pushed harder on the blackness. I watched as Shorty stood quickly and ran. I couldn't see him from where I stood but he was causing somewhat of a comotion. Then I heared one of the men cry out in pain, and I felt myself fill with pride. I saw the chains stop moving and I felt relieved.

Then I felt an odd warmth near my stomache. I felt myself to look down. There Shorty stood, tears streaming down his face, a torch in hand. He looked up at me with sadness. I wonderd for a second what he was going to do then it dawn on me.

"Indy, I love you." Then I watched as he stuck the burning torch into my side. I cried out in pain. The flames licked my skin painfully and I could pratically smell it as I fell to the floor in painful spasmes.

"WAKE UP INDY!" He screamed. I felt the blackness fading, and I almost wept with relief. I shook my head, and I could see the gaurds grabbing him from the corner of my eye. "Wake up Indy!" He called struggling. I blinked, come on. Get yourself together, get your ass up and save him. I turned to look at him and the gaurds.

"Wait!" I pointed at Short Round. "He's mine." I stood and grabbed him roughly. I dragged him over into the pit. I pulled him so he had two feet on the ground and was leaning back into the pit, held up only by my fist clench in his shirt. He looked up with me in fear and dissapointment. He thought it hadn't worked.

"I'm alright kid." I said to him softly, the fear left his face. I looked down into the pit for a second looking down at the cage that held Bella. When I saw her take a breath I knew she was alright. I met Shorty's eyes and winked, telling him silently what I was about to do. I pulled him back quickly and turned him so he was on flat ground and wouldn't fall into the pit. I punched the first guy who came up to me, and I watched from the cornor of my eyes amused as Short Round kicked each man who came his way in the balls. Once all the men were out of the way, I made myself to the wheel that would bring Bella up.

"INDY, look out!" I turned just in time to see Chatter with a knife. I grabbed his wrist and flung the knife out of his hand. I knew I shouldn't have enjoyed it, but when he tried to punch me, I took pleasure in breaking his nose. It knocked him out. I looked back to the wheel to see it going down again. I ran quickly to it.

"SHORTY!" I yelled over the raging cheers. "COME HELP ME WITH THIS!" With his help I managed to get the lever turned the other way, bringing up the cage. I ran over to the pit, and grabbed the cage when it came into view.

"Give me some slack!" I shouted, bringing the cage over to the side. I laid it down on the ground and opened the grates. Her beautiful chocolate eyes were closed and her cheeks flushed from the heat of the pit. I yanked the cuffs that binded her to the cage. I grabbed her into my arms. I waited for several seconds, which felt like hours, for her to show any sigh of life. Dread filled me, I had killed her. I sank to my knees next to the cage in defeat, with her still clutched tightky in my arms.

My eyes never left her beautful face and I felt my heart beat faster when her eyes fluttered. I clung to her tighter waiting with baited breath as she opened her eyes, and they met mine. She looked me over and blushed as she realised my postion. I had a feeling she wasn't really educated when it came to men. I wasn't complaining though, espcially since that ment she hadn't been with many men. I found myself thinking of her with other men, and I was angered by the very thought. There was no question I was a ladies man but she had gotten me wrapped around her little finger and there was nothing I could do about it.

"Indy?" She asked. I nodded my eyes glossing over. She gave a quiet sob and hid her face in my bare chest. I brought my finger to her chin forcing her to look at me, I found my self getting lost in the milk chocolate that was her eyes. I opened my mouth to speak the words she had spoken to me not 10 minutes ago, when I heard the cries of pain from the children in the caverns. I looked to the entrance and realised weren't done yet. So the declaration of my love would have to wait. I stood her still in my arms. I reluctenly let her go when was steady on her feet, not mention Shorty was coming ith my stuff, along with Bella's stuff.

"They have our stuff in room." He said handing Bella her clothes, along with my shirt, whip, and bag. After I was settled into my clothes and other stuff, Shorty and I both turned our back so she could change back into her clothes, instead of the fancy garb she was wearing. When I turned back around she was in her jeans. I smiled at her, and she blushed and smiled back. She seemed a little more timid. I wondered why, I thought about this as we made our way to the cavern.

**Sorry I'm stopping! I know you're wondering where Willie is, I'm sorry to say but she jumped into the pit. No! I'm joking, I just saying that because I hate her character because she is too whiny! But anyway she is still alive and she will be in the next chapter. Three more chapters at most so yeah! Then I'll probably be starting the second one!**


	8. He Admits

Chapter 8

CRACK! The crack of the whip sounded throughout the mine, wrapping inself around the wrist of the gaurd. The guard looked up from the boy and to our party. I guess we seemed pretty weird. Indy with his whip, Shorty looking at the man in pure hatered, and me in my jeans blushing.

Indy pulled at the whip making the man fall and hit his head on a rock knocking him uncoinsious. The childeren looked at us and cheered. I hurried up to the now sleeping man and grabbed the keys, almost falling when all the kids came to me hands held high, begging me to take their cuffs off. I did so one after the other, after the other and the other. I looked over at Shorty and Indy seeing them doing the same thing. I looked around for the blonde haired celebraty wondering where she had her pale powdered nose stuck. It wasn't until the kids ran out of the mine and away from this aweful place, did I see her.

She cried out and I turned to her. She stood in the dress she was wearing earlier, the jewels were still in place. Her hair slightly ruffled. That's when I noticed the ribbon of red. I gasped my hand flying to my mouth in horror. She fell to the ground, her blue eyes now a dull grey. A man stood next to her body, a blood covered knife in his hand. His gaze turned away from his kill and to me. I didn't have time to respond, Indy was in front of me his whip cracking against the man body. The man and him fought back in forth. Then all of a sudden Indy bent over in pain, clutching his stomach. He hadn't gotten hit in the stomach, no he had gotten hitten in the back.

"Hey!" Shorty cried. I turned to see him running off, I turned to go after him but was stopped by Indy yelping and groaning. Indy and the man had somehow ended up on the converebelt heading straight to a roller. I cried out praying to whatever god above that he wouldn't be harmed. I watched as Indy got the upper hand, but just as he was about to punch the man again but then he cried out in pain.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked myself looking at Indy with worry. That's when I saw Shorty sneaking up on a boy who had a doll and knife in his hands. I frowned thats what was happening to Indy. I watched as the boy dropped the doll as Shorty tackled him, the knife was still in the doll. I watched as Shorty reached for it. Indy's cries of pain wasn't going deaf in my ears, and I knew they weren't in Shorty's either by the way he was reaching for that knife.

Then the boy knocked Shorty on the nose and grabbed the knife from his scabbard. I jumped when Shorty yelped in pain flying back away from the boy grabbing his arm. I frowned. Shorty moved into action he grabbed the torch from the wall and pushed up against the young king's side. The boy cried out in pain and fell to the floor as Shorty replaced the torch and grabbed the doll taking the knife out of the back. I sighed in relief as I turned my attention to the fight with the gaurd and Indy. I watched as the man got his tunic tails got caught in the roller. The man grabbed onto a rope that hung nearby. Indy grabbed onto the other side and tried to pull the man up as said man begged him to. But no matter, end was pulled up and the man was flatten. Blood smeared to the rolled and I grimanced in disgust.

"Shorty! Stop messing with that kid and get into the cart!" Indy yelled as he finally made his way onto the bridge hanging above the roller.

"Okay Dr. Jones!" Shorty yelled back.

I made my way to the cart reaching it at the same time Shorty did. We jumped in and Indy motioned for us to go as he ran to the cart being chased by some of the remaining guards. The cart rolled down the track a few feet before Indy jumped into the cart. As we rolled faster and faster down the track, Indy grabbed a stick from the cart and knocked the track lever so would we would go down the right tunnel.

"No Indy No!" Shorty cried yanking on Indy's arm. "Left tunnel!" I frowned what did he mean. We didn't have much time to think about it though as the men came up beside us on the other side of the track. They grabbed a hold of Shorty and tried their best to yank him over to their side of the track. I hit Indy on the back as I noticed the split between the two tracks now had lava underneith it. That when I noticed the rock in the middle of the tracks. I gasphed and tried harder to drag in Shorty.

Shorty spat on the guy holding him and I sighed in relief as we managed to get him back into the cart. I clutched Shorty to me kissing the top of his head. Indy told Shorty to take the brake as Indy shot at the men across from us. It went well for a while, Indy had even managed to get the cart across from us to crash, and then I heard Shorty.

"IT BROKE!" I looked over to see Shorty holding the handle to the break in his hand. My eyes widened. Indy's eyes went wide and I noticed the wall in front of us. I gasped, and Indy jumped out of the cart and held onto the front of the cart holding his feet against the wheel. I clutched Shorty too me. Blocking him with my body incase Indy didn't get us stop in time. I opened my eyes as we came to a stop and I watched as Indy screamed stomping his feet on the ground as he cried.

"Water! Water!" I jumped out of the cart but stopped dead in my tracks as he did. "WATER!" He grabbed Shorty hoisting him into his arms, and running with his arm around my waist. We came to a open wall that if jumped down from would end up with us falling from a cliff into the water below. Indy sat Shorty down and motioned for us to move to the ledge on the side. I made Shorty get on first, when I managed to get on the ledge, I held on for dear life, watching Shorty out of the conor of my eye making sure he wouldn't fall.

Water crashed out of the tunnel making the ledge underneith us melt away, I pushed Shorty slightly over making him go further on the ledge so he would get around the ledge faster and to the flat surface on the other side. I knew Indy could handle himself so when I got the the other side Shory before me, I grabbed Shorty and ran down the dirt path. When reached the bridge I went onto it not stopping, Shorty's hand in mine making sure he didn't fall behind.

When we reached the other side, I let out a gasp. Molo Ram.

INDY'S POV

I fought off the guy with the sword and ran back down the path to take care of the others. Great idea cause that wont get you killed. I ran back down the path, about 25 gaurds chasing after me. When I made my way on the bridge and had reached the middle, I realised I was surrounded. Molo Ram's men on both sides. I looked back and forth between both sides.

"Give us the stones Dr. Jones, or they die." He motioned to Bella and Shorty who were in the arms of two men. My eyes widened. No I couldn't let them get hurt. I held the bag over the bridge.

"LET THEM GO OR I DROP THEM!" I yelled back. Molo Ram laughed, a sickening sound that made me cringe.

"YOU ARE NOT IN POSTION TO MAKE BARGINS! DROP THEM THEY WILL BE FOUND!" He yelled. I brought the bag back into my arms wrapping it around my shoulder yet again.

I watched as Molo Ram moved Bella and Shorty onto the bridge pushing them so they would go faster. When they were close just on the other side of the men an idea popped into my head. Knowing nobody would understand I spoke to Shorty.

"私は橋をカットするつもりだ、自分を下に接続します。ベラを教えて!" Shorty's eyes went wide. He wrapped the ropes around his hand.

"Hang on Miss Bella we go for ride." She looked over at me shaking her head before tying herself down. I raised the sword above my head.

"NO! NO DON'T DO IT!" Molo Ram said grabbing onto the strading of ropes next to him. I let the sword connect to the rope and then we were falling. I grabbed onto the wood planks as we hit the wall of the canyon. Hard.

I looked up to see Bella and Shorty were now climbing to the top. Molo Ram who was many planks ahead of me threw down two of his men trying to stop me and I felt kinda bad for th guys. I contiued climbing up the planks not once looking down, and holding onto dear life. I watched as Bella and Shorty stompted on Molo Ram's hands as he was right underneith them. He fell until he was right next to me and that was when the fight began.

He made a grab for the bag and I hit making him growl out in irritation.

"Indy your heart keep it covered!"I heard Bella yell above me. Shorty was yelling the same. I grabbed his wrist as his hand contacted with my chest and I grunted at the agony that was having my heart pulled in my chest.

I pushed his hand away from me hitting him in the head with his own hand in the process. He growled and grabbed the bag. I held it tightly in my hands making sure it wouldn't fall from my gasp and into his needy hands. The bag ripped and two of the stones fell out. I didn't know what I was saying but as I said the words I realised that the bag hadn't ripped but had melted. Molo Ram grabbed the last stone in his hand and screamed in pain as it burned the flesh there, and dropped the stone and fell. I grabbed the stone and made my way up the ladder as gun shots were fired. When I reached the stop I was tired I just sat there with a stupid grin on my face and the stone in my hand.

Bella giggled and pulled me up onto the land. Shorty hugged and her both hugged me.

TIME SKIP!

BELLA'S POV

When we arrived in what I suspected to be the village, it was vibrant with colors. Green with herbs and crops. I couldn't help but smile as the children ran past us and to their mother's and father's. All celebrating and laughing. I watched as the village elder came to us, and took the rock from Indy.

"Now you see the importantance of stone?" He asked with grin. Indy smiled and nodded.

"I do." I giggled as Shorty climbed on top of a baby elephant and laughed. I walked over to the village well wanting to get away from the crowd and into a less crowded place.

"So where do we go from here?" Indy asked from behind me.

"I don't know seeing as how my home is a long place away." I said. "Many years to be exact." I muttered the last part to myself.

"So I was right you aren't from this year." I turned to him bewildered. My eyes getting lost in the emerald pools that were his eyes. He grinned and pulled me into his arms. I looked up at him flushing at how close he was, my heart was hammering.

"Indy?" I asked not sure.

"I didn't get to tell you." He said with a grin. I cocked my head. "I love you too." And then he kissed me. Hands pulling me roughly even closer. Mouth rough and demanding against my own. I gave into him, my body, soul, and mind. I couldn't help it! This man had stole my heart and I knew I would never get it back.

I yelped as water splashed us. I turned to the elephant that had splashed us to see Shorty on top of him laughing.

"Very Funny." I laughed but never stopped smiling as Indy pulled me back in for another kiss.


	9. After

HEY GUYS I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED MY OTHER STUFF AND I KNOW YOU WANT ME TOO BUT THIS WAS SO CLOSE TO AN END I WAS JUST LIKE LET'S END IT! BUT NOT FOREVER! MANY OF YOU HAVE ASKED IF THEY WILL GO ON MORE ADVENTURES AND THERE WILL! BUT NOT IN THIS ONE! I'M MAKING A SEQUEL, BUT FIRST I WANT TO GET A CAPTAIN AMERICA AND BELLA FIC OUT AND FINISH ANOTHER FIC SO YEAH! IT WILL BE DATED DURING THE LAST CRUSADE!

NOW THE EPILOGUE, SET ABOUT A FEW MONTHS AFTER INDY ADMITTED HIS FEELINGS!

Chapter 9

I looked up from my book as Indy walked into the room, laying his suit jacket on the chair to my right. I grinned at him pulling my feet under my butt. He grinned back making his way over to the couch where I was sitting. I blushed as he climbed onto the couch and grabbed the book from my hands and threw it too the ground. It hit the carpet with a soft thud as he crawled over me, making me fall, with my back against the couch.

He nuzzled his face in the crook of my neck kissing the skin there. I moaned as he growled lowly. For a moment he just sat there with his head in my neck and my mind wondered. It wondered to the day when I told him I wasn't from this time. When I had told him he had taken it pretty well. He had nodded and said that he always knew I was from a different world.

"Stop thinking, woman." He growled grabbing me by my chin and bringing his mouth to mine. I gasped and moaned into the kiss. He forced his tongue into my mouth, demanding me to submit to him. I moaned again my hands clutching the back of his head, my fingers raking through his sandy brown hair.

He moaned as I spread my legs further so his body could fit in between my thighs. I grunted softly as his clear arousal pressed into my heat. I broke the kiss my need for air burning my throat. He looked down at me, breath coming in as short pants, his green eyes were dilated and darker in color making them an emerald green.

"Let's just do it." He murmured nuzzling my neck again.

"What?" I asked raking my hands through his hair. My breath was coming out in shaky breathes as I spoke.

"Let's get married already." He said pulling away from me, to look into my eyes. I just stared for a moment. How could this man, this adventurous man want to become mine? Want to settle down for now to forever?

"Do you really want to marry me?" I asked with a frown. Why would he? I have baggage. Baggage that can't really be fixed any time soon. He grinned.

"I couldn't imagine anyone else becoming the woman I come home to every night." He said with a look of love in his eyes. I had to choke back the tears that threatened to fall from my eyes. How did I deserve this man? This man was kind. He went on adventures only know in books. Yet he wanted to come home to me everyday. Little did he know it wouldn't be just me he was coming home to soon. Seeing as how Shorty's aunt had found him not long after our adventure, we were the only one living in his house.

"I would never want anything more than to become your wife ..." He kissed me with such a force that I faltered. I grinned against his mouth. He pulled at my dress, discarding the red thing on the floor as he pressed himself to my core the only thing in his way was my underwear and his clothes. I broke from his mouth pulling his dress shirt from his kakies and ripping at it, ripping it from his chest sending buttons flying through the air. He pulled away his eyes darkening even further, as he look down at me with shock.

"You have to many clothes on." I said pushing his shirt of his shoulders in a haste. My hands ran down his bare chest and to the buckle of his belt. I undid it and pulled at the leather, forcing it to leave the loops of his pants. I undid the button of his pants and unzipped his pants, pushing him down with my feet. He groaned as I cupped his erection through his boxers. He smirked down at me.

"You like to get down and dirty don't you Bells?" He asked his down my bare chest, I was glad I had forgone a bra today. I gasped at as he ripped my underwear off without a second thought. I moaned as he slid a finger into my wet slit. I growled out as he grinned. I surprised him, by flipping us both over. We hit the floor with a thud. He groaned as I had landed on top of him and I grinned, as it had taken the air out of him, well I was about to do it again. I pushed down his underwear and grabbed his hard erection and aligned myself up to him, then I lowered myself. Moaning at the feeling of being full.

He groaned grabbing onto my hips with such a force I knew I would have bruises later. I rocked back and forth him guiding me, a look of pleasure clear on his face. I groaned as he thrust-ed upwards at one point. My eyes rolled back into the back of my head, and his name fell from my lips. I couldn't help it I came. My body shook with my release and his name fell from my lips again, as he came in me, crying my name. I shuddered and fell onto his chest, breathing hard. I grinned now was as good as a time as any.

"You know scratch that." I said with a grin, his heartbeat sped up, and I could hear it through his chest. I almost laughed. "I want nothing more than to become your wife ... and the mother of your child." I said with a grin. I lifted up slightly staring at his face to see his reaction. He looked at me his eyes filled with love and happiness.

"A baby?" He asked staring at my stomach. I giggled and nodded.

"How far along?"

"4 weeks."

"God Damn! My birthday?" He asked.

"Yup!"

The End, or is it?


End file.
